


To Catch a Star

by Lokne



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Echizen Ryouma, Genderswap, Marriage Proposal, Professional Tennis Players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokne/pseuds/Lokne
Summary: Ryoma tapped her foot impatiently and tried not to scowl. She glanced at her watch and didn’t bother with subtlety. She wasn’t in the mood to pander and cajole someone, she wanted to leave and she didn’t care who knew it.
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Female Echizen Ryoma
Kudos: 17





	To Catch a Star

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of an old fic of mine.

Ryoma tapped her foot impatiently and tried not to scowl. She glanced at her watch and didn’t bother with subtlety. She wasn’t in the mood to pander and cajole someone, she wanted to leave and she didn’t care who knew it. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the right before and all of the plans she had made for the day had been thrown out the window when her public relations manager, Yamato Koji, told her that he booked an interview with the jewelry company, Pocket of Stars about a commercial opportunity. Ryoma had assumed that she would have a few more days to settle down and unpack her suitcase before he tried to take over her life again. 

The lady—Ryoma didn’t bother remembering her name—continued to drone on about what was expected and the feel that they were going for. When Ryoma had first received the offer from Pocket of Stars it had been too painful to accept. The thought of a farce engagement for a commercial was difficult to imagine. She didn’t want to wear a ring that wouldn’t hold the same meaning. Ryoma had wished for the last five years that Eiji would propose . . . he never did.

Ryoma was furious that Yamato went behind her back. She had fired past managers for less. She silently decided that she would fire him after the commercial. She wouldn’t allow someone to work for her when he didn’t listen to what she had to say. The only reason why he wasn’t already fired was because she hadn’t asked Inoue Nanako if she would be willing to take his place. 

“. . . and you will be working with Nakamura.”

Ryoma glanced at Yamato who hadn’t said a word of protest. She glared as he stayed silent. She’d fire him now. “I refuse.” If she had to do the commercial then she would chose her fake fiancé.

She wasn’t going to allow someone she didn’t know hang all over her. She had told many companies in the past that she would select the man that would star with her in the commercial if romantic elements were required. Those who refused to listen didn’t get her. Simple as that. Eiji was her boyfriend and she wouldn’t smooze up to a random stranger for the sake of publicity. 

Ryoma was faithful and loved Eiji. It was difficult when she was on the road so much and playing in tournaments, but had they made it work. They talked on the phone every night, even when Eiji was studying for finals, and they Skyped on the weekends. The nights were lonely and not for the first time, she wondered if it was worth it. She loved Eiji more than tennis and she already won a major tournaments. Maybe it was time to hang up her professional racquet like her dad did.

She mentally sighed at the silence that had followed her remark. Ryoma didn’t talk to Eiji last night because her plane arrived late and he had a class at six in the morning. She wished she would have called him now. She missed the sound of his voice and his cheerful attitude.

“Who were you thinking about?” the lady questioned.

“Kikumaru Eiji.” Ryoma wouldn’t allow the lady to change her mind. It was either her boyfriend or nobody and it was extremely difficult to get engaged to yourself.

“I am not familiar with his name. He  _ is _ a model with a different company, I presume?”

Ryoma gritted her teeth. The man that had been ogling her since she walked through the door reminded her of Atobe, only ten times more sleazy and annoying. She’d have to call Atobe and let him know that she finally found someone else who was worse than he was. 

“No. He’s a friend.” Ryoma refused to declare her relationship with Eiji as anything more. She knew that it might persuade them and allow Eiji to appear in the commercial but only their friends knew that they were dating. Ryoma refused to let their relationship be plastered on magazines and tabloids. Eiji was too important.

“He’s the redhead.” Ryoma rolled her eyes. That was the best they could do? Eiji had appeared in over six commercials with her over the last two years. Ever since she had won Wimbledon—becoming the first female Japanese tennis player to win in decades—her fame had skyrocketed in Japan. 

“I’m sure you really want this Kaku—”

“Kikumaru.” Ryoma wasn’t going to let them twist or distort his name. He wasn’t a stranger. He never became a professional tennis player but that didn’t mean he wasn’t important. He was there for her all through middle school and high school. He was her best friend and boyfriend. He supported her when she decided to go pro, and she supported him when he chose to go to college. Few understood or knew about their relationship, but it was there! And no two-bit dragon lady was going to downplay their relationship.

Ryoma glanced at her watch again and growled. If she didn’t leave in five minutes she would miss lunch with Eiji. That was unacceptable. She hadn’t seen him—Skype didn’t count—for two weeks. She promised that they would have lunch when she got back and as far as Ryoma was concerned, her boyfriend was more important than a commercial. They hadn’t signed the contract so she wouldn’t get sued. 

“Well, this was  _ fascinating _ , but I’m afraid I must be going. I have another appointment in ten minutes that I can’t miss. If you decide that you still want me for the commercial, my new public relations manager—Inoue Nanako—will take care of the details. Here is her contact information.”

Ryoma hoped that they would decide that she was too much trouble and forget the whole thing. She really didn’t want to do this commercial. The thought made her sick to the stomach. Ryoma handed them the business card and forced a smile as Yamato tried to talk to her. Did he really think she would allow him to continue working for her when he didn’t listen to her? She told him before the meeting began that she would only work with Eiji. If he wouldn’t stand up for her then she didn’t need him.

Ryoma didn’t need useless people working for her. Nanako was family and she would always listen to Ryoma’s wants and desires before agreeing to anything. Nanako wasn’t greedy and would never make her do something that she wasn’t interested in. It was a win-win as far as Ryoma was concerned. 

Ryoma walked out of the room and pulled out her cellphone. She punched in the number from memory and pressed the down button on the elevator. The ringing in her ear distracted her from the thought that she would be late. She hated being late when it meant spending time with Eiji.

“Hello?”

“Nanako, you’re my new PR Manager.” Ryoma said as she entered the elevator and pushed P for the parking garage. She was grateful Yamato hadn’t picked her up because getting a taxi would have been difficult around this time. “Yamato wanted me to do a commercial with a model”

“Was he at least attractive?” Nanako asked.

Ryoma pulled the phone away glared at it as if Nanako would be able to see it. “No.” Ryoma hated it when Nanako brought up other guys. She had a boyfriend. She didn’t notice things like that. She had never followed models or actors. They all looked the same to her. She still had trouble remembering some of the pro tennis players’ names and she competed against them. Why would she notice someone she hardly saw?

“Should I expect a call from a company?”

Ryoma shrugged and wandered toward her car. “I don’t care. Yamato booked the appointment without my approval.” 

The small sample of engagement rings the lady had set out on the table flashed through her mind. They were gaudy and too bulky to her liking. They had too many gems and she hated silver. She ignored the disappointment. It didn’t matter what she thought. They weren’t for her. She forced the hurt away and concentrated on Nanako’s voice.

“Hm. Sounds like he was a jerk. Glad you got rid of him. If I  _ do _ get a call, I assume you want to use Eiji and no one else.”

“Of course.” Ryoma unlocked her car and slid into the driver’s seat. She chucked her purse in the back seat and buckled herself in. “And if you book anything else without my permission, I’ll fire you too.”

Nanako chuckled. “And then tell my husband to write a very  _ long _ and  _ detailed _ article about you and Eiji. Three pages—”

“Four at least.” Ryoma interjected. Nanako could always cheer her up. They both knew that Nanako would never do that, and her husband had stopped writing articles on Ryoma years ago.

“Glad we have an understanding. Have a great date with Eiji. Oh, what company should I keep my ears open for?”

“Pocket of Stars.”

Ryoma frowned when Nanako choked. “The jewelry place. What did they want you for?”

“Apparently they are launching a new collection of engagement—what’s so funny?” Ryoma demanded. 

“N-nothing. I gotta go, Ryoma. I’ll let you know if they call.”

Ryoma frowned at the dial tone. Nothing? She was lying. Ryoma slumped against the steering wheel and sighed. Why did Yamato have to book a commercial about engagement rings? She knew he hadn’t known it was a painful subject for her, though Ryoma doubted that it would have stopped him. She traced her bare left ring finger and blinked back tears. She wanted one. She wanted Eiji to propose to her.

Ryoma cursed when she noticed the time. She was going to be later than she wanted. Eiji still didn’t know she was in Japan and she wanted to surprise him, but if she didn’t hurry then lunch would be a bust. He had another class that afternoon and he couldn’t’ afford to miss it.

Ryoma fiddled with the radio as she waited for the light to turn green. She grimaced when she found pop music. Eiji loved the trashy stuff and she hated it. She almost turned the station and paused when his favorite song came on. It was the only one she could tolerate though it had the bad habit of getting stuck in her head for days. She’d sing and hum it everywhere she went after only hearing it once. 

Ryoma pulled into the parking lot at the college campus. She knew which building his classes where in because she had taken the tour when Eiji decided that he wanted to go here. She straightened her shirt, and smoothed her blue cashmere sweater—she bought it because it reminded her of Eiji’s eyes. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? It had to be that stupid commercial. She hadn’t thought about engagement rings in months and now it was all she could think about. She was so stupid!

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. It had been a while since they spent real time together, but he was Eiji, she loved him regardless. She skirted around some college students as they walked between classes. Ryoma ignored the few people who recognized her and continued to search for her boyfriend. Classroom 301. 

Ryoma sighed in relief when she peaked into the room and noticed that Eiji was still there, talking to another man. She had been worried that she’d miss him since his class got over five minutes ago. She leaned against the door and watched him. His hair was longer and he looked tired. Maybe if they finished lunch he would have time to catch a catnap. He used to sleep on her lap during lunch and their free study period during high school. 

“Ochibi!” Ryoma laughed when he ran across the room and glomped her. He hadn’t changed since middle school. He still called her Ochibi and she loved it! It would be weird if he started calling her by her first name. They had tried it out when they first started dating during her first year of high school, but it sounded off and impersonal. She always wanted to be his Ochibi, though she secretly wished one day to change her name to Kikumaru Ryoma.

She clung to him and buried her face in his neck. He smelled amazing. She almost forgot how good he smelled! He had given her one of his shirts before she left two weeks ago, but his scent faded by the time she returned. Maybe she needed to buy a bottle of his cologne and spray her pillow. That might help, though having the real Eiji in her arms was better.

“I didn’t know you were in Tokyo! When did you get back?”

“Last night around midnight. I would have called, but you had a class this morning,” Ryoma whispered.

“I don’t care if I have class. Finals aren’t for another few weeks. I can afford to miss some sleep.”

“You weren’t kidding! You actually have a girlfriend!”

Ryoma glared at the guy who had interrupted their reunion. Couldn’t he see they were having a semi private moment? She hadn’t seen Eiji in two weeks. She didn’t’ want to share him. Ryoma glanced at Eiji when he burst into laughter.

“Satoshi, meet Echizen Ryoma, my girlfriend. Ochibi, this is Kazuma Satoshi, a friend.”

“Best friend,” the guy specified. Ryoma shook his hand and nodded. “So this is  _ her _ huh?” Ryoma watched in confusion as Eiji frantically shook his head and glared. Before she could ask what was wrong, Satoshi continued as if Eiji hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary, “I thought that you were a ghost or imaginary.”

Ryoma frowned as Eiji blushed. Was it really that difficult to imagine Eiji having a girlfriend? She loved playing tennis but it also took time away from Eiji. Was that why had hadn’t proposed to her? Maybe he thought she was too busy. What was she thinking? Eiji hadn’t proposed because he didn’t want to! Why was she trying to come up with all of these excuses? 

Satoshi hadn’t thought she was real . . . the thought made her insides cringe. Was being a professional tennis player worth being away from Eiji for weeks at a time? She thought of her dad who retired early after she was born. He gave up his dreams for her. She stared at him, entranced as he drew her closer and laughed. Warmth infused her as he cradled her. She was going to retire. She loved him too much to give him up and though they hadn’t discussed it, she knew that the long distance relationship was getting harder. If she had to choose between tennis and Eiji, Eiji would win every time.

“I told you she was real. She just got home last night. She had a press junket that she had to attend. Her PR Manager—”

“Ex-manager. I fired him this morning,” Ryoma said. She didn’t want to think about the commercial but she forced herself to talk about it anyway. “He wanted me to film a commercial with some floozy model.”

“Are you an actress or something?” Ryoma snorted at the question. Not even close. Apparently Eiji was best friends with someone who didn’t follow tennis. It was oddly refreshing. 

“I’m a tennis player.”

“A professional tennis player.” Eiji added. “She won Wimbledon!”

Ryoma smiled at his enthusiasm. He always liked to brag about her success. She wondered what his reaction would be when she told him that she was quitting. Would he be happy or try and convince her to follow her fading dream?

Her phone rang but she didn’t want to pick it up. It was Nanako which meant that the jewelry company contacted her and would let Ryoma use Eiji in the commercial. She heart dropped to her stomach. She honestly didn’t want to do the commercial. She would rather be sued than agree to model engagement rings. When the ringing didn’t stop, she growled and accepted the call. With Nanako as her manager, she wouldn’t let Ryoma ignore the phone calls, Like Yamato had. Ryoma was glad that she’d decided to retire. 

“What?”

“Pocket of Stars called and agreed to Eiji portraying your fiancé. They want to start filming at your earliest convenience so I agreed to tomorrow.”

Portray. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. It was another word that shoved the reality in her face. Everything the commercial would be fake. The words, rings, and the emotions. Ryoma groaned and rubbed her forehead. Of course she did. Was it too early to fire her? “I don’t want to do it, Nanako.”

“I know.” Nanako whispered. “But it’s one commercial, Ryoma. Just one.”

Could she handle it? Ryoma closed her eyes and sorted through her feelings. She had to try. If she didn’t get past this hurdle then she would grow bitter toward him. The thought of being angry at Eiji because they weren’t married pained her. She needed to be satisfied with her relationship the way it was right now and not mourn for what it wasn’t.

“Okay. Let me talk to Eiji.” Ryoma sighed, placed her hand over the mouthpiece, and took a deep breath. “How do you feel about getting engaged?” She blushed at his surprised expression and quickly added, “For a commercial, I mean.” 

“When?”

“Tomorrow.” It felt too soon. She wasn’t sure if she would have her mind sorted and her rollercoaster feelings under control by then, but she had to try.

Eiji thought for a few minutes and then nodded. “I have something to do in the morning, but afternoon would work.” 

Ryoma nodded and turned away so he wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes. She wasn’t going to do any commercials after this one—ever. She quickly finished up her conversation with Nanako and then dragged Eiji out for lunch. 

They didn’t have time to go off campus so they ate at a small café that Eiji frequented. They ate and talked for the remaining fifteen minutes, until Eiji had to go. She kissed him wondered what it would feel like to have his ring on her finger and his last name. She threaded their fingers together and walked him back to class. Tomorrow could wait.

—X—

The commercial was aggravating. They had already done it four times because the director told her that she wasn’t showing the right emotions. They were supposed to be in love! She should be elated and close to tears but make sure that the ring was shown off to perfection. It was about the ring—not them.

Ryoma wanted to chuck the ugly ring at his head. She hated it. Ryoma knew it wasn’t Nanako’s fault, but Ryoma was already plotting a way to get her back for this. Ryoma never should have agreed. They only thing keeping her sane was Eiji. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. 

The stupid text message that Momo had sent her right before filming began hadn’t helped her mood. It had only escalated her nervousness.

‘congrats on your engagement.’

She didn’t know who told him about the commercial but she would smack them. She didn’t need her friends thinking that they were actually getting married. There was a pool going around about the date that Eiji would propose to her—they thought she didn’t know. It was painful. They had been dating for seven years and he never talked about it. 

During the first take, when Eiji slipped the ring onto her finger, Ryoma couldn’t remember the line she was supposed to say. The sight of him, kneeling on the floor had been too much for her brain and heart to comprehend. Ryoma wanted to marry Eiji more than she wanted to win the Grand Slam. Neither of them would ever happen.

“I know you hate this, but I know we can get this in one take.” Ryoma snorted. With her emotional state and the nitpicky director it would take them all week. “Are you trying to tell me, that you can win the Wimbledon, and can’t film a two minute commercial?”

She glared at him. She normally tolerated it when he attacked her pride, but not this time. This wasn’t a joke to her. Couldn’t he see how much it hurt her every time he fake proposed? To be honest she wasn’t sure if she could survive another take without bursting into tears and fleeing.

Ryoma looked into his eyes and nodded at the unconditional support. Eiji had noticed and was trying to help her through it was quickly as possible. “One take.” 

Ryoma forced herself to remain still as the mob of women attacked her with hairbrushes, hairspray and makeup. She felt like a canvas that kept getting painted over. She took a deep breath and walked back to the first marker. Ryoma wished she had said no to this commercial. It was too painful. Imagining that Eiji was asking her for real would evoke the right emotions that the director wanted but it hurt. 

How would she react if Eiji really proposed to her? She gathered those emotions and wrapped them around her like a blanket. She could pretend for a few minutes. She smiled and flirted with Eiji as the cameras zoomed around them. The actor at the jewelry counter talked about Pocket of Star’s new collection of engagement rings. 

She felt Eiji get down on one knee and braced herself. This was it—the moment where she had to say yes and slip on a ring that would never be hers. Ryoma looked at Eiji and gasped when she saw a different ring. The gaudy engagement ring they had been using for the last four takes was missing. Eiji grinned at her and held up a flawless golden topaz set in a band of rose gold. It was stunning! 

“Ryoma, I know that these last few years have been hectic. Life keeps hitting us drop shots when we expect lobs. Every day away from you feels like a tennis match that I will never win. I have played doubles my entire life and I never want that to change. You are the only one I want on my side of the court because I know that when we are together we can take on the world together. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, my partner and the love of my life. Echizen Ryoma, Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Ryoma sobbed as she nodded frantically. She glomped Eiji as soon as he placed the ring on her finger. She couldn’t believe it. After years of waiting and waiting, he finally proposed! She sniffled against his chest and clung to him. She stared at the ring and beamed. The gem looked like a miniature tennis ball. Tennis brought them together, and would bind them together in marriage. It was the perfect Game. Set. Match.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr if you’re interested.


End file.
